Black Bear Lodge
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * |editor id =LocToxicBlackBearLodgeLocation }} The Black Bear Lodge, officially the Black Bear Hunting Lodge, is a location in the Toxic Valley region of Appalachia in 2102. Background One of the premier hunting destinations near Grafton, back when the Toxic Valley was still a regular valley with forests and wildlife, the Lodge remained a tourist staple up until the devastating spread of pollution courtesy of Grafton Steel. The Huntmaster 4000 remained on duty as the site's robotic manager, enforcing the various rules, such as permitted weapons (recently expanded to include hand grenades) and fair play rules (stipulating that animals need a fighting chance, so hunters must remain within ten thousand meters of the animal when shooting). The lodge's owners, Carl and Westley Addington, were two wealthy brothers who used the lodge while hunting and rented out the spare rooms to hunters. During the season, various hunting-related events were held for guests, including squirrel shooting lessons for children and a hunting tournament.Black Bear Lodge terminal entries This hunting tournament has persisted post-War, with the Huntmaster continuing to assign tournament targets to any passing hunters. After one hunting season, Westley Addington lamented the boredom of hunting the same prey every year. To alleviate this boredom, he proposed that they begin hunting humans instead, claiming that they would be protected from any reprisal by their extensive wealth.The Addington's Dangerous Game The human remains found in the basement of the building suggest that this endeavor was successful for at least one season. Layout Black Bear Lodge is a hunting lodge on the north edge of what used to be Grafton Lake. There is a parking lot in front of the building which contains several cars. There is also a shed to the northwest of the lodge which contains a power armor chassis and a cooking station. The building itself has three floors and a basement with an entrance on the first and second floor. The entrance on the second floor was likely the main entrance in pre-War times, as the Black Bear Lodge checkin terminal sits on a desk by this door. The trophy heads of various creatures are mounted on the walls throughout the lodge. The first floor houses the lodge's bar which contains a grand piano and a pool table. There is a locked (Picklock 2) safe behind the bar, as well as a beer hat and chef hat. There are two flights of stairs on this level, one leading up to the second floor and one leading down to the basement. The second floor contains a living area and kitchen. The kitchen contains several packages of pre-War food and cooking equipment. There are stairs here leading up to the third floor and down to the first floor. The floor of the third level is mostly destroyed and makeshift planks form a precarious walkway which can be used to traverse the level. There are a few bedrooms still barely intact, one of which can only be accessed via the outside. A chem box and a locked (Picklock 0) suitcase can be found on this floor. The basement houses the office where the Huntmaster is located. This office also contains a steamer trunk and another locked (Picklock 2) safe. There is an ammunition vending machine just outside this office. The basement also contains a brewing station and a separate workshop with bathtubs full of human remains, potential remnants of the time when the hunters who stayed in the lodge sought out more exotic prey. Notable loot * The Addington's Dangerous Game - Holotape, in basement of lodge, on holotape stereo. * Potential Vault-Tec bobblehead - On the metal desk, above the green footlocker, near the door, in the Huntmaster's basement office, inside the lodge. * Potential magazine - By the wooden crate, in an alcove close to the sleeping bag and duffle bag, in the ruined attic section of the lodge, with the long tree trunk lying up against it. Jump through the hole in the roof at the other end of the lodge, near the bed with two mattresses, to reach it. * Power armor chassis - May spawn in the small red barn damaged by the falling tree. Appearances The Black Bear Lodge appears only in Fallout 76. Bugs Many of the furniture pieces in the lodge may not load, causing several items to appear as floating. Gallery F76 Black Bear Lodge 2.png|Exterior PowerArmor Black Bear Lodge.png|Power armor Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Toxic Valley locations ru:Охотничий домик «Чёрный медведь» zh:黑熊山屋